


пять из пяти

by gingerminded



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Ви чувствует, что идея так себе, когда доезжает до самых новых —самых дорогих— вилл Норт-Оука.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	пять из пяти

**Author's Note:**

> во-первых очень преслэш 
> 
> во-вторых я хотела дрочить на керри но в итоге дрочила на ви, ждите дрочева на керри в следующей серии
> 
> в-третьих не ищите логику пожалуйста умоляю не надо
> 
> в-четвёртых если вы ещё не поняли тут матерятся

Если два года в Атланте чему-то Ви и научили, так это тому, что работать в Найт-сити — это кромешный пиздец, настоящий стул с фейерверками. Именно поэтому через два года Атланта для Ви потеряла всякий шарм — скучно стало ужасно.

То ли дело любимый город, родные улицы — Ви влезает в драку через полчаса после приезда и отстреливается от ебанутых из тигриных коготочков, которым не понравилось, как он на них посмотрел. В итоге Ви отбивается от них в рукопашную какой-то монтировкой и крадёт у них машину, чтобы съебаться.

Ви, блять, обожает Найт-сити.

В итоге он успевает выставить машину на продажу и добирается до Эль Койоте Кохо, отделавшись всего лишь сломанным носом и разбитой губой, и это всё потому, что Ви _о-ху-енн-ый_.

— Давненько тебя здесь не видели, — Мама Уэллс с улыбкой ловит его на пороге. — Если увижу кровь на барной стойке — убью.

Ви скручивает пальцы в ну очень уверенный окей, кричит Пепе, чтобы тот доставал мескаль, подмигивает Пепе, чтобы тот доставал ту самую сангриту к мескалю, и уходит в туалет, потому что, ну, никакой крови на барной стойке, Ви хочет жить.

Дальше всё проходит максимально обыденно: нос — вправлен, шот, второй, третий — выпиты, проблемы — найдены. Кирк — мудак тот ещё, гадкий — жесть просто, если бы не ситуация, Ви бы к нему никогда в жизни за работой не пошёл, Ви себя, знаете ли, уважает.

— Дело простое, берёшь хак, пиздишь машину, я прощаю долг, — Кирк поправляет очки на переносице и нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по столу. — И тебе перепадёт.

— Чей Рейфилд-то хоть? — _ответь, пожалуйста, хоть что-то скажи._

— Не ебу. — _да ты долбишься._ — Мы пришли к соглашению?

Ви закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхает и забирает со стола чип.

Ви чувствует, что идея так себе, когда доезжает до самых новых — самых дорогих — вилл Норт-Оука, Ви не просто чувствует, Ви знает, что идея так себе. Охуенная первая работа, Ви очень нравится.

Ви, кстати, профессионал своего дела, поэтому охранного робота он замечает и хакает ещё до того, как приходится паркурить через забор.

« _Вот придурки_ », — думает Ви, когда видит машину прямо у ворот.

« _Вот говно_ », — почти говорит вслух Ви, когда видит на заднем сиденьи машины три пустых бутылки и Керри Евродина.

— Да сука, — вздыхает Ви, когда внутренний хак машины заводит двигатель и из радио начинает орать Морро Рок ФМ.

Ви, кстати, профессионал своего дела, поэтому он успевает выключить радио и проверить, что всё в порядке. Ви, кстати, охуенный, потому что повернуться к Керри лицом, когда слышит звук затвора, он успевает тоже.

— Давайте без этого, у вас магазин пустой, — Ви отводит дуло от своего лица и смотрит на легендарного Керри Евродина. Легендарный Керри Евродина, видимо, бессмертный или таковым себя считает, потому что в ответ Ви слышит только:

— Ну и какого хуя? — Керри морщится, прикладывает холодный ствол к голове и откидывается на спинку сиденья. — Включи радио обратно, такая песня пиздатая.

Ви включает. Песня заканчивается фразой ведущего «спасибо тем, кто заказал нам песню Керри Евродина как раз перед тем, как мы хотели поставить другую его песню».

— Правда пиздатая. Так вот. Мне нужна ваша машина. — Ви достаёт из кобуры пистолет. — Вам нужна ваша жизнь. Давайте на этом и разойдёмся.

— О. — Керри отбрасывает пистолет куда-то назад и перелезает на переднее сиденье. — Если ты её увезёшь, будет классно.

Ви вопросительно смотрит и спрашивает, мол, чего? дедуль, всё нормально, или это говорит водка?

— Я её продал одному мудаку, — Керри чешет нос и потягивается, зевая, и потихоньку вылезает из машины — И он её уже неделю не забирает. Пошёл он нахуй, я считаю.

Керри ещё раз зевает, шарится по карманам своих узкачей — _Ви бы задался вопросом, зачем кому-то настолько узкие джинсы, если бы задница Керри не выглядела настолько охуенно_ — и достаёт оттуда ключ-карту.

— Ок? — Керри протягивает её Ви, и снова широко зевает. — Если ты ему под дверь насрёшь, я тебе ещё и доплачу.

— Не обещаю, но с вами очень приятно иметь дело, — Ви смеётся и убирает карту в карман.

Ви, блять, обожает Найт-Сити.


End file.
